


wonder struck

by doc_pickles



Series: TS x Jolex Week [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, TSxJolex Week, a taylor swift lyric for a title again? must be a day that ends in Y, it's what we desereved and never got, jolex babies, me trying to tag shit is honestly hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: This night is flawless, don't you let it goI'm wonder struck, dancing around all aloneI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you(Song: Enchanted)
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Series: TS x Jolex Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: jolex x taylor swift week





	wonder struck

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I had SUCH a hard time picking from Speak Now because I love love love this album. I nearly went with Last Kiss but I ended up switching my playlist around at the last minute. This is also my favorite Taylor song behind YBWM. 
> 
> Anyways this fic was inspired by a gifset I saw that showed Jolex at the four weddings they’ve attended on the show. I decided to create a fifth wedding for them to attend and reminisce of their past wedding dates. This fic is not the best, I had to write seven fics for this week though so one of them was bound to be bad sorry not sorry. And MAJOR shout out to the group chat for proof reading this while I died today. Y’all are the best, especially Ren who deserves a co writing credit here for making this readable for you guys. 
> 
> Without further ado, here’s a fluffy, wholesome, canon ignoring fic. Enjoy!

“Weddings are so weird,” Jo muses as she sips her champagne. “I mean have you ever really thought about the concept of modern weddings? The white dress, the bridesmaids, the whole big to-do. It’s odd.”

Alex glances at Jo, his eyes catching the light reflecting off the set of silver rings adorning her left hand. Even three years after the fact, he still can’t get over the fact that the woman sitting next to him agreed to be his wife, had given in to his insistence for a big to-do and eventually married him on a damn ferry boat and again dressed as a zombie bride. He really couldn’t ask for a better woman.

“Well we had a big thing. And I’ve heard zero complaints from you about the other big weddings we’ve been to, including this one,” Alex shrugs, taking a long pull from his beer as Jo laughs at his statement. Rolling his eyes, Alex elaborates “What? It’s true! Though I guess something extra chaotic or unexpected does end up happening… We have a bit of a crazy track record when it comes to weddings.”

“Well we went on a semi blind date to one that was delayed because of a surgery,” Jo recalls as her eyes moved to find Ben and Bailey swaying on the dance floor. “I think that was the most fun I’ve ever had at a wedding, you know the whole stealing a hotel room thing. And you’re fake crying was absolutely hysterical.”

“You’re to blame for that mess,” Alex nudges Jo’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she leans back into his embrace. Enjoying the reminiscing, Alex adds, “Then we went to Kepner’s wedding and that was… interesting. Can’t say I’ve ever been to a wedding where the bride literally ran out the damn door. But her and Avery seem to be happy enough now, took them long enough. And I proposed to you and you didn’t realize it.”

“You literally did not say the words ‘marry me’ or ‘be my wife’ or anything close to that in your super romantic speech,” Jo chuckles, eyes moving from the Warrens to April and Jackson, who were chasing Harriet around the reception. “You didn’t even give me a ring, Alex! How was I supposed to know!” 

“That was a weird night. Not as weird as Webber’s wedding though,” Alex mused as Jo let out a chuckle, both thinking back to the slightly chaotic day. “That was a whole day of weirdness and the fact that it ended with a wedding in the hospital was probably the most normal thing to happen.”

Alex thinks back to the aforementioned wedding and Jo bringing him to what would end up being their loft late into the night. In truth, at the time he had zero hope for the crappy space. Hell, he barely had any hope for him and Jo surviving long enough to even try to make it feel like home, but they had made it. Looking at his wife with a smirk, Alex brings up another memory.

“And then there was our wedding. Well our first one anyways,” Alex chuckles as Jo hides her face in his chest, muffling her embarrassed giggles. “Remember when you dragged me off to have sex in a shed and then made us miss our ceremony?”   
“You were the one who dragged us off to have sex,” Jo exclaims loudly, earning stares from the next table over. “Don’t try and pin that on me! And besides, we did eventually get legally married. And that was way more fun than the uptight big shindig. I convinced you to recite your vows wearing vampire teeth. That counts as a win in my book.”   
Alex pulls Jo up and out of her chair then, gently dragging her towards the dance floor. He twirls her once, watching her shapeless dark blue dress float around her before her before pulling her close to him as another slow song started. The dress silhouette was not very “Jo”. Assuming the selection was out of her control, Alex knew better than to bring it up when he first saw her this morning. After a long day of chaste interactions, he now finds the loose drape of the fabric frustratingly teasing. His wife’s typical wardrobe, with dresses that cling and highlight her gorgeous figure, is something he never tires of admiring. He lets his hands stroke along her back as he leans in to whisper to her. 

“Mmm and now we’re here. You know, you make a pretty good Best Woman,” Jo lets out a laugh, forehead resting against Alex’s. “Although, this wedding has gone surprisingly well which is unusual for Grey Sloan ceremonies.”

“Oh please, Link tried to run off this morning and I had to talk him off a ledge.” 

“And that, Mrs. Karev, is what makes you such a good Best Woman,” Alex presses a kiss to Jo’s forehead as he lets a small laugh escape.

Jo scoffs, eyes flitting up to meet Alex’s with a mischievous glint. “I can make things more interesting though.”

“Oh really? And how’re you gonna do that?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh ha ha, very funny. You know you’re only allowed to make that joke at one wedding,” Alex pulls back from Jo then, eyes scanning over her face and the shit eating grin she’s wearing. “You are kidding, right? Jo are you really pregnant?”

“I haven’t been drinking champagne all day, it’s just ginger ale.”

Alex’s eyes widen momentarily, scanning Jo quickly before pulling her in for a kiss. She begins to laugh as Alex continues to pepper kisses on her cheeks.

“Holy shit, we’re really having a baby?,” Alex asks as Jo nods her head, bringing Alex’s hand to feel the barely there curve of her stomach. “How’d you hide that from me?”

“Yes! How many times do I have to tell you,” Jo giggled as Alex pulled her close, his hand still resting comfortably against the swell of her stomach. “It just kinda… popped up. And we’ve been working opposite schedules, you haven’t really had many chances to see me naked lately… You’re okay with this right? It’s a bit of a happy accident but it’s okay isn’t it?” 

Alex stares down at Jo with a grin. Leave it to her to be worried about having a baby, if he’d picked either of them freaking over this it would’ve been him. 

“I’ve never been happier in my freaking life Jo.”


End file.
